Chad's Girl
by Hellkat53
Summary: Chad wants Sonny only problem Haiden,Tawni's old Crush, wants her to. Chad maybe star of the number one tween drama but Haiden is what Sonny would consider more her type of guy what will Chad do to prove her wrong?
1. Realisation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance or any of its characters they belong to Disney**

**This is my first fanfiction so if you think there is anything I can improve just tell me.**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with Sonny Monroe. He'd realised that fact awhile ago. He was in his dressing room admiring his hair that was perfect as usual when he thought of Sonny and how her hair was the only hair in the world as perfect as his. To say this stray thought shocked him would be an understatement. Chad Dylan Cooper never thought of anyone else especially a member of chuckle city when admiring his reflection. That's when it hit him. The only girl to ever make his heart skip a beat , the only girl who made him jealous when she even looked at another guy, the only girl he ever cared about was Sonny Monroe. That's when he decided that she was going to be his after all he always got what he wanted and he most definitely wanted her.


	2. Competition

Sonny hopped out of her old Blue pick up only to come face to face with Chad. "Hey Sonny, how's my favourite girl doing this fine morning?" "Chad? Are you feeling okay, Maybe you've been inhaling too many hairspray fumes" "That's so funny, Here I brought you some froyo, its chocolate your favourite" "Thanks?" Sonny quickly walked away. The conversation was just weird, Chad never asked people how they were let alone gave them free food maybe he was sick or Santiago was around yes that must be it he was showing off for the press.

"Yo Sonny wait up" "Haiden I thought you were back in Ohio" "I was but my mom got a new job here so we had to move and I got my job back" Sonny was so happy he was back she couldn't wait to tell Tawni she had another chance with him. "Tawni will be so happy your here she missed you" "oh that's ...nice hey there's this pizza place near my new house and I think you'd love it so what about you and I go there this Friday to catch up on things" Sonny hesitated before asking "um you mean as friends right" Haiden nodded "yeah of course I'll go"

Chad was making his usual detour through the set of "So Random" hoping he could find Sonny and continue his attempts at winning her over since the froyo thing didn't go so well when he heard Sonny's voice. As usual the sound brought a smile to his face which quickly disappeared when he turned the corner to see her with that guy from the cover of tween weekly "yeah of course I'll go" of course she'll go where. No way was Sonny going on a date with that nobody. She was his, she mightn't know it yet but she was. Chad couldn't explain what happened exactly one minute he was on the other side of the corridor next he had his hand on Sonny's waste. "Hey Sonshine" he said looking only at Sonny completely ignoring the idiot who was trying to steal her away from him. "Mm Chad what are you doing?" Sonny was really confused now what was up with Chad had he hit his head or something "What do you mean Sonny I'm doing what I always do when I see my girl" "your girl, Sonny who is this clown?" "who you calling clown I'm the best actor of this generation who the hell are you?"

Sonny soon found herself in the middle of a screaming match "Guys, guys calm down" but it was no use they either couldn't hear her or didn't care. So she just left she was late for rehearsals anyway.

It was ten minutes before they realised she was gone. Then they started yelling again telling the other it was their fault they scared her off. Chad finally had enough and stormed of to his dressing room. "Stupid nobody, kiss cam jerk, thinks he's all that just because Sonny really kissed him instead of with her stupid hand, lucky I don't just break his face for even thinking he has a chance with Sonny, Great now he has me talking to myself". "That's it" thought Chad "this means war".

**

* * *

**

Au; if you think any of my characters are off just tell me and I'll try and fix it.


	3. Not a stalker

****

An; sorry this update took so long, I had to study for my mocks plus my computers new so I had to install the words processor stuff.

* * *

"Sonny, Haiden's here" "be there in a minute" yelled Sonny before saying goodbye to the picture of her dad and grabbing her bag. "Wow Sonny you look great" "thanks...so lets go" "of course, cars downstairs come on".

Sonny was thrilled when they finally reached the restaurant, the car ride had just been one long awkward silence. She had been tempted to throw herself out of the car just to escape it. She had to restrain herself from collapsing in relief . Suddenly this feeling of being watched came over her but she couldn't see anyone looking at her. "Come on Sonny" "never mind probably just my imagination" thought sonny before going through the door Haiden was holding open.

Chad watched has Haiden followed Sonny into the restaurant. Okay so maybe he was being a little crazy following Sonny some people might call him a stalker but those people didn't get that Sonny was meant to be with him and not some stupid guy who didn't know anything about her and who didn't know who Chad was which just showed how pathetic he was seeing as Chad was the greatest actor of his generation and everyone knew who he was. Plus Chad didn't trust this guy anymore then he trusted James. Which is why he was going to have to "accidentally" interrupt them.

"We'll have one large pepperoni pizza, a plate of fries and 2 Pepsi Maxis please" Haiden told the waitress before turning back to Sonny " so what have you been up to since I left?" "Well you know the usual, shooting So Random, shopping with Tawni, arguing with Chad Oh I played myself in Chad's movie about his life what about yo...CHAD!!!" "Hey Sonny" "what are you doing here and get your arm off my shoulders now!" Chad threw his hands up In surrender "Jeez calm down Sonshine, I'm here to get some dinner and when I saw you guys over here I thought I'd join you, I didn't think you'd mind it's not like you're on a date right?" "no we're not on a date and I guess you can join us but only if you promise not to call me Sonshine it sounds like a pet name and I mean we're barley friends"

Neither Sonny or Chad had noticed the annoyed look on Haiden's face that had steadily been turning red since Chad's arrival. "Sonny do you really think it's a good idea to let Chad stay I mean I don't think there's room at the table for his ego" "Haiden!" "It's okay to feel intimidated by me Haiden after all I'm a famous actor and you're just a nobody" "Chad!" "Do you want to take this outside buddy cause I'd be more than happy to break that pretty little face of yours" "oh bring it on farm boy" "would you guys just cut it out" "he started it, me, you did you've got to be kidding me" Sonny was a little creped out by the whole talking at the same time thing not to mention their arguing was giving her a headache and people had started to stare ever since they had stood up suddenly. "Either you guys cut it out or I swear to God I'll castrate you now sit down and shut up" "But, but" "Now".

Sonny had never been more happy to come home. The dinner had been weird and too quite with the only noise being their breathing and the cutlery on the plates. She was so happy to finally be able to relax and go to sleep. She didn't even bother getting out of her dress she just collapsed onto her bed and was out like a light.

Chad was another story entirely. He had basically become an insomniac over the last few days. He just couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. He needed to win her over he just knew he wouldn't be able to stand seeing her with someone else the thought alone drove him crazy. He wished Sonny was still the fangirl she was when they first met, instead of completely hating him most of the time it would make his life so much easier. Wooing her was just so damn hard. If he didn't love her so much he'd hate her for doing this to him.

* * *

**An; so there you go, I'd appreciate some reviews but don't need them to update they would be nice though. Also just tell me anything you think is wrong with the characters and I'll try to fix it. Thanks**.


	4. Saying yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any of it's characters**

**Though I will eventually, when I take over the world, did I say take over the world I meant aren't puppies wonderful**

* * *

Sonny was going out of her mind. Chad wouldn't stop sending her presents, he even sent her a life size Chad cut out to tell her how great she was. It was really creepy and if Chad wasn't bad enough it was like Haiden was everywhere she went be it the cafeteria, the prop house even the falls set when she went to yell at Chad. It was like he had a 6th sense for finding her.

Tawni was over him to make matters worse, dating some Norwegian prince. So she couldn't use Tawni's crush on him as an excuse not to go out with him. Plus she was freaking herself out cause she was actually starting to like him back. That wasn't even the worst part every time she thought of him that way Chad popped into her head and all she could do was compare them and for some reason beyond her Chad kept winning.

"Hey sonny, Tawni" "hi Haiden" "hey, oh my gosh where's my coco moco coco lip gloss I'll be right back I swear to god if Nico and Grady are selling my stuff online again I'll kill them" yelled Tawni. "Okay, anyway Sonny theirs something I want to ask you, w-will you go out w-w-with me?" Sonny was completely still "gosh he looks so nervous with that hopeful smile there's no way I can say no with him looking like that" thought Sonny. "Sure I'd love to go"

"I'll pick you up at seven, see you then Sonny" Chad froze behind the corner "what, who will pick her up at seven" he thought. Well he was going to find out and then he was going to beat the crap out of them well at least his body guard would. He marched around that corner fully intending to give the moron who asked Sonny out a piece of his mind only to find the hall empty. He had to find Sonny and quick.

Chad stormed into the prop house and there she was with the rest of the randoms. "All right all of you who aren't Sonny out now" ordered Chad "hold on now Chip Drama pants this is are prop house and" "NOW" "yes s-s-sir" Nico ran out of the prop house like a little girl the others not far behind him. "What do you want Chad?" asked Sonny "to know who you are going on a date with at seven" "what, how did you know about that have you been spying on me" "no, now answer the question" "Fine" "fine" "good" "good" "go" "oh for the love of all that is good and holy just answer the question" "fine I'm going on a date with Haiden"

Chad saw red, Haiden she was going on a date with Haiden that moronic excuse of a human being was she insane. What was wrong with her, why would she go out with that loser. "Are you insane why, why would you go out with him" "because he's nice and kind and doesn't have stupid blonde hair" "how ,how dare you, wait where are you going don't you storm away from me, no one storms away from Chad Dylan Cooper, SONNY!!"

Sonny could not believe the nerve of Chad, getting angry with her for dating Haiden like he had any say in her life. When had he done anything to help her, well besides being weird beard, oh and being her fake date oh and he did give her that special dance at the prom. "Ugh never mind" thought Sonny before flopping down on the couch in her and Tawni's changing room.

Chad marched into her changing room fully intending to give Sonny a piece of his mind when he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. Sonny was fast asleep on her couch. She looked so beautiful so peaceful he was amazed. "Oh Sonny if only you knew how much I love you then you'd know why I was yelling at you earlier for dating that idiot, god I wonder if you even know how beautiful you are" whispered Chad as he covered Sonny up. He leant down quickly, kissed her fore head and slipped out quietly. He didn't notice the little girl in the vents who lay frozen shocked by Chad's confession, her only thought being she had to tell Tawni.

A few hours later...

Sonny woke with a start, who covered her up she wondered, looking around the room to see what had woken her up. She jumped when she came face to face with Tawni. "Good you up, we need to talk now" "sure what is it Tawni" "you have to cancel your date with Haiden tonight" " what Tawni, I thought you were over Haiden" "oh I am, Francis is fantastic, just trust me when I say you can't go out with Haiden" "but why?" " I can't tell you, just trust me on this okay" "no Tawni I'm sorry but I'm going on that date tonight and you can't stop me, now if you will excuse me I'm in dire need of some frozen yogurt" and with that she was gone.

Tawni couldn't believe this. Why did Sonny have to be so stubborn. She was making everything so difficult. She had known from the moment that Sonny faked a broken ankle during the musical chairs contest that Sonny and Chad were meant for each other and now that at least one of them realize it she was determined to get them together even if she had to break a nail to do it.

Chad had a plan to get Sonny all he needed was a fake date and the location of Sonny's. So he decided to pay Tawni a visit after all she was a great actress and he had a crate of coco moco coco lip gloss. "Tawni I need your help. You doing anything tonight?" "No what do you need?"

**

* * *

**

An; review please, please, even if it's just some criticism I just want some feed back so I know if I'm doing well or if I need to change something.


	5. Triple date

**An; really sad about the lack of reviews here people :(**

_Thoughts, _

everything else

* * *

"Okay the plan is simple Chad, you go on your fake date with Chloe instead of me since Sonny knows I'm dating Francis, who I will show up with as well to ensure they have absolutely no privacy, Sonny will be jealous of you and Chloe, realize her true feelings for you, dump Haiden and date you instead" Tawni said to Chad. "What if she doesn't get jealous though? and even if she does we both know Sonny is too nice to take someone else's date" asked Chad he was really starting to worry now. "That's simple when you notice Sonny starting to get jealous you "start a fight" with Chloe ending your date, Sonny will probably even comfort you and that's when you reveal you like her and never felt anything for Chloe easy" was Tawni's answer and the end to their discussion.

Chad picked up Chloe before driving over to Sonny's so he could follow her and that moron Haiden on their date so he could crash it. Okay sure Tawni had told him where Sonny was going but he wanted to make sure Haiden didn't pull a fast one and bring Sonny to look out mountain.

"Wow Sonny you look beautiful". Sonny couldn't help but blush at this complement. " Thanks you look nice too" _though not has nice has Chad would _Sonny thought before scolding herself for her stupid thoughts. "Ready to go Haiden?" "Yeah lets go Sonny" Haiden said opening the door to his car.

"This place looks amazing Haiden" Sonny said looking at the fancy restaurant that they were going to eat at "yeah my cousin owns the place, He's a big fan of So Random so don't be surprised if he is a little star struck" Haiden warned Sonny while opening the door to let her in first.

Chad frowned as he watched Sonny grin at Haiden's show of chivalry. "Come on Chloe don't want them starting with out us"

Sonny had just sat down with Haiden when she heard her name being called. "Oh Sonny I didn't know you were coming here for your date, do you mind if me and Francis join you?" Tawni asked feeling very proud at how the plan was going so far. "Sure Tawni why don't we get them to bring over an extra table" Sonny said grinning at the sight of her friend and her handsome boyfriend.

Not five minutes after they all where seated did Sonny hear her voice being called again this time by a much more masculine voice. "Chad what are- oh high Chloe" "oh me and Chloe are here on a date may we join you?" Requested Chad with a huge smirk on his face "a date, um I mean sure just get them to bring over and extra table". Neither Chad nor Tawni failed to notice the slight grimace on Sonny's face when she heard that Chad was on a date.

The diner was probably the most awkward one in history and it hadn't even been a half an hour. The most conversation had been between Sonny, Tawni and Haiden's cousin who had come over to get their autographs. They did all try to make small talk but it just kept ending in uncomfortable silences. Finally Chad had enough and decided it was time to really make Sonny jealous. "Chloe, I know I already said this but you look great I mean really great" "Thanks Chad, you look good too" Chloe said blushing despite the fact that she new he only said it to get to Sonny.

_She doesn't look that good _Sonny thought then got angry at herself because she realized that her thoughts weren't only mean but she also sounded jealous and she refused to be jealous of Chloe because she was out on a date with Chad. She was after all on a date with Haiden and she was very happy to be.

"Haiden, you know what? I would love to here how your dogs are you have two right?" Sonny asked. "Yeah Molly and Sally, their golden retrievers" "that's great, I think it's so sweet that you like animals so much" Sonny said sighing dreamily. She couldn't believe she was doing this but for some weird reason she wanted to make Chad jealous.

Chad had to stifle a growl when he saw Sonny fawning over Haiden like that. " I love dogs too you know, I was thinking of getting a few" Chad said. " Chad you Hollywood's number one puppy shover why would anyone trust you with a dog?" "For the last time Sonny the dog was drooling all over me and Santiago blew the whole thing out of proportion" yelled Chad "a likely story, I bet you spend your weekends shoving innocent little puppies maybe even the occasional kitten" Sonny yelled back " how dare you talk to me like that I'm Chad Dylan Cooper nobody talks to me like that especially a member of Chuckle City" "Well I am" "Fine" "Fine" "Good" "Good" " Good bye Chad, Come on Haiden we can just get some take out on the way to my house let's go" Sonny said before storming out of the restaurant Haiden hot on her tail.

Chad was furious. Everything had gone terrible. Now Sonny was even less likely to ever date him and he had pushed her even closer to Haiden. He just left the restaurant after Sonny left seeing no point in staying, dropping Chloe home and them going straight to his. He needed a new plan.

Sonny was furious. Everything had gone terrible. After her fight with Chad she was to angry to enjoy her date. She had apologized to Haiden a hundred times but she knew he was still upset. She just told him to drop her home and went straight to bed. She just wanted to forget the evening even happened.

Tawni couldn't believe her plan well her adaptation of Chad's plan hadn't worked. _Well_ she _thought at least I have Francis to cheer me up. _"Come on Francis lets go to my house and you can tell me how cute I look in my different outfits".

* * *

**An; So that's it. Reviews would be really, really nice people. Really, Really nice.**


	6. The plan

****

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chad decide the first thing he needed to do after the disaster that was his and Tawni's plan was get back in Sonny's good graces. He didn't think it would be to hard after all Sonny was one of the sweetest people on the planet. Anyway he had come up with a genius 3 step plan that was bound to work. And now that he had just seen Sonny heading in the front door step one was about to start.

Step one: bouquet a day

Day one:

Sonny was furious. She hadn't got any sleep last night because of a stupid, meaningless dream she had about Chad last night. She must of eaten to much sugar or something there was no way she would dream of kissing Chad while in his dressing room with out some outside contaminate being involved especially after the stunt he pulled on her date. He was such an arrogant, narcissistic, Jerkthrob. _When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him or kiss till he can take No! Bad Sonny don't think like that. _Sonny was drawn out of her tangled thoughts by the sound of knocking at her door.

"Oh hey Josh, fanmail for me and Tawni or something?" Sonny asked. "Well actually I have a special delivery for you Sonny" and then he held out a gorgeous bouquet of Yellow and white daisies. "Oh their beautiful, I wonder who sent them" "oh there's a card don't worry, well I have to go lots of mail to deliver, so I guess I'll see you around bye Sonny"

Sonny quickly found a vase for her flowers before picking up the card "now let's see who sent them"

_I know I was a dreadful fellow_

_But you have to know_

_I felt horrible until I saw something yellow_

_It was beautiful two _

_Just like you _

_So please forgive me_

_Yours sincerely _

_Chad _

_PS The something yellow was the flowers_

_PPS I know the poem was cheesy _

Sonny fought down her smile before throwing the card in the bin only to pull it out again five minutes later. After doing that same action six times she finally just tossed the card onto her dressing table and pulled out her phone.

"C.D.C what can I do for you?" Asked Chad's obnoxious voice through the receiver

" Chad do you really think a couple flowers will make me forgive you I'm not easily bought and it's going to take a hell of a lot more for me to forgive you". Sonny might not of been able to see him but she just knew he had his classic smirk on his face as he told her "Oh I know don't worry I've got a lot planned Ms Monroe just you wait and see" and then hung up. _Oh the nerve of that stupid, immature, sweet, endearing, cute wait what am I thinking I mean jerk Chad is a jerk not sweet or cute even if his eyes sparkle damn it! I have to stop thinking about him._

Day Two:

Chad couldn't keep the smile off his face and according to Tawni neither could Sonny since getting his flowers couldn't wait to see what she did when she got the ones for today. If his plan worked , which it would come on he is Chad Dylan Copper after all, then all that he would have to do is make sure Haiden never stepped foot on the lot again and with how popular the falls was it wouldn't be two hard.

Sonny was sitting in her dressing room when a knock at the door startled her into falling off her chair and on to the floor. "Ow, You can let yourself in" she called out. "Hey Sonny got another present for you" "What?" "Someone must really like you, I'll just leave these on the table see you later" "bye" Sonny stared wide eyed at the huge bouquet of Apple and Cherry Blossoms. Pulling herself off the ground she picked up the card to find out who sent them even though she was pretty sure she already knew.

_So I decided to skip the lame poetry today and just say how sorry I am and also give you this amazing coupon that entitles you to a week of free falls lunches that mean your getting steak today sunshine_

_Yours always _

_Chad_

Sonny couldn't help it. She had to smile this was so sweet of Chad. But he wasn't forgiven just yet. He had been horrible to Haiden for no reason. And he would have to do a lot better than some nice food for her to forgive him. Of course she was still going to use the coupon.

Sonny sat at the so random table enjoying her steak despite the glares she was receiving from her jealous cast mates. "Hey Baby, how you been?" Haiden asked has he sat down beside her tossing his arm over her shoulder as he joined her for lunch._ God I hate it when people call me baby well maybe if Cha..No Sonny we've been over this we do not think of Chad that way_ _ever_ "I'm really good, God I'd forgotten what good food taste likes when it's not home made" "where'd you get the steak?" "Chad, it's part of his apology for messing up our date" " Wait, what? No you can't seriously believe that he's doing this just to say sorry, He wants you to break up with me for him" Haiden said furiously. "What? Why would he want me to break up with you? I mean sure he finds you annoying but he also finds me annoying why would he care about my love life that's ridiculous Haiden Gosh Sometimes you are so paranoid" " me paranoid sonny how can you be so blind, you know what never mind I have to get back to work I'll see you tonight".

Chad stared across the room at the randoms table watching Haiden give out to Sonny for he assumed accepting the lunch from him. He had to hold back a triumphent smile as Haiden stormed from the room leaving a confused Sonny behind. _Sometimes she can be so naive but that is part of why I love her, I can't wait for her to realise Haiden is no where near has perfect for her as I am._

Day Three:

Sonny wait to hear the knock on her door, wondering if today would be the end of the flowers. It was only seconds before Josh arrived, flowers in tow. White and blue lillies. They were beautiful. She carefully pulled the card out.

_Hey Beautiful_

_Hope the flowers make you smile_

_Seeing has yours lites of my day_

_At 9:05 check out the radio station_

_At FM 308_

_Trust me you'll love the surprise_

_Yours Always_

_Chad_

Sonny checked her watch it was 9:02. Running over to her radio she switched it on and tuned it to FM 308 as Chad had asked. Selena Gomez and The Scene were playing the last few notes of their song "Kiss and Tell" as she looked at her watch to find it was 9:04. "And that was Kiss and Tell by Selena Gomez and The Scene" announced the Djs voice "next up we have a very new song, Writen and played by Sonny Monroe" "What?" Sonny screached turning up the volume. _"I can make the rain if I wanta just by attitude, I can take my lap top, Record a snap shot and change your point of view"_ Sonny sat transfixed by her voice flowing out of the Radio. "Oh my God, I'm on the radio, I'm on the radio" She was so excited, It was one thing to sing on "So Random" but to be on the radio with all those famous singers was amazing.

Chad was walking down the hall outside the Random's prop house when Sonny came running around the corner and upon seeing him ran up to him, pulled him in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek before saying a quick "thank you and running off when she realised what she did.

Chad stood frozen, before a huge smile overcame his face as he finally caught up with what just happened. Sonny had kissed him. He felt like clicking his heels in joy. He didn't of course C.D.C would never do anything so undignified. He was so thrilled. He just knew it was only a matter of time before was his and Haiden was just a bad memory he would easily forget.

**

* * *

**

So that's it for this chapter. Next ones the last two bouquets and add little gifts.

**Please Review, good or bad. I'll try to update sooner.**


End file.
